History of Atlantis3 legendary knights
by Guardian of Atlantis
Summary: The life story of the 3 legendary knights, guardians of Atlantis who fought against Dartz as humans & monsters.Chp 5 now up.paused due to writer's block
1. prologue pt1

A History of Atlantis -The 3 legendary knights

Disclaimer: I don't own the show nor the characters blah blah blah

Summary: You will remember the powerful 3 legendary knights from the Doma Orichalcos Saga who were turned into knights by King Dartz during the war of Atlantis We know that but what of their lives? Well this is what this fan fic is about.

"Yugi" Tea cried out as she puffed & panted to catch up with the spiky-haired friend. "Tea try to catch up with me. We don't want to be late for our good friends Pegasus & Professor Hawkins do we?"Yugi replied staring at her while still running. "Last one to the plane is a rotten dragon zombie" exclaimed a excited Tristan. "That certainly won't be me" Joey shouted in reply.

They dodged & weave through the Airport racing towards the plane. Of course this wouldn't be necessary if a certain blonde & friendship cheerleader hadn't forgot. They ran through to the gate as if their very lives depended on it. They quickly increased their pace as they begin to see the doors closing before their eyes.

"WAIT! DON'T CLOSE THE GATE" screamed a very tired & exhausted Tea. "Late passengers I see. Well don't worry our good captain will let you on". Relieved the not-so-awesome foursome showed the lady their passport & went onto the plane. "Ladies & Gentlemen" the announcer began who had a strangely familiar accent. "We at Paradius Airways would like to welcome you to flight 935 to San Francisco".Yugi & Atemu began to ponder why the voice sounded so familiar he also remembered that after the dilemma of the Orichalcos & the brief adventure (& publicity stunt) of KC Grand Prix, he received an exciting message when he got home about a new discovery.

Pegasus & Arthur were working together for a archaeological expedition, the main goal was to find out more about the Atlantean history as well as find out if it was possible that the Orichalcos stones or the monsters had effected other ancient civilizations such as the Mayans, Incans or the Imperial Japanese. They hadn't found any evidence of the shadow games affecting the other great cultures but however they did find out more about the Atlantean history. In fact the whole purpose of this trip was to visit the two about their latest discovery. Professor Hawkins also became quite famous for his discovery of this lost civilization that many tried (yet failed bitterly) to find.

Suddenly he remembered the captain's voice sounded like his former enemy Raphael, the blonde guardian duelist whom Dartz ridiculed many times by calling him dumb. As Yugi was reflecting with his Yami he missed most of the speech without knowing it. "Have a safe trip & remember the safety precautions. If you need anything just ask our lovely stewardess. They will be serving refreshments & mouth-watering dishes. Enjoy your trip". The plane began to move & as it did many people looked out of the window for anything intresting.Soon the plane was in the plunging into the sky as if it was an ocean it moved past a few clouds that were like white fluffy cars zooming past. Many people took one last glance at domino city airport before it was out of site. It appeared to be a shrinking building constantly growing smaller until it was the size of a ant.

The announcer began again only this time it was a female voice "Passengers you may now start to walk to our facilities to enjoy our many luxuries". People began streaming out to downstairs.Yugi decided to go for a swim in a large swimming pool. It was decorated with a modern style with a brilliant contrast of tiles. The walls were shimmering tiled versions of renaissance pictures.

Joey tried his best to impress girls with his 'luck-reliant' dueling skills only to suffer failure when he was beaten by the girls & ridiculed for his methods. He quickly became a unnoticed person in the crowd of celebrities & rich people. No-one cared & didn't even know if Joey was on the plane. In fact it's surprising that after all his dueling tournaments he still hasn't received any fame, he only got a cold shoulder after going up against many expert duelist.

Everyone always notice Yugi 'the king of games' on the street he was the first person everyone would notice. Everyday in domino city walking home from school was repetitive, a bunch of fans or rabid fan girls would walk up to him asking for his autograph or these strangers would challenge him for his title or god cards. Sometimes the fan girls would glomp Yugi even if he was half their size & a dwarf. But does this ever happen to me! NO! Thought Joey in fury, He had never had a taste of fame even after everything that happened. I know this isn't what duel monsters is about but wouldn't it be good if I got at least a bit of fame from this card game thought Joey.

Tristan meanwhile was shocking a audience of dumbstruck onlookers feasting on food he had already eaten 20 plates. "What a pig" & "He must be very hungry" were a few of the many comments. Tea was having a mud bath after impatiently waiting in the line; unfortunately someone did a number 1 & 2 unnoticed in her bath before she stepped in.

"Yami do you want to swim?"Yugi called out to the spirit in his mind. "Well actually I…"but before he could finish his response Yugi said "come on it'll be fun" & quickly gave control to Yami over his body. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!" he finished his sentence as he began splashing around & kicking in the water desperately trying to stay afloat.Yugi tried to take control again but due to Atem's fear was unsuccessful in doing so.Atem begun to lose his strength & his head began to drop into the water & came up again, this happened continuously. Soon the mighty Pharaoh was reduced to yelling for help.HELP!SOMEBODY PLEASE (gurgling) HELP ME! (gurgling) I CAN'T SWIM!(gurgling)ANYBODY! I'M GOING (gurgling) TO DROWN! His attempts were unsuccessful as no-one was nearby nor in the room to assist him. He slowly begin to drown to the bottom of the pool along with Yugi.It looks like he's going to die before he gets his memory back.


	2. prologue pt 2

History of Atlantis-3 legendary knights

Author's note: Come on somebody review me ra damn it. Also it took me a long time to review. I'm going to start a Tea bashing fan fic soon & she deserves it.

As Yugi's vision continues to blacken & drift towards the bottom, someone's hand suddenly grabbed him & pulled him out of the water. "Does anyone here know CPR" the voice boomed. "I know it mate" another voice called as he placed his mouth upon him & he slowly drifted back into consciousness. He coughed & spluttered water as he woke up & his vision focused to see the faces of Raphael, Valon, his friends & other onlookers.

"Yugi you alright man". Joey said with a worried face. "Yeah I am. He said rather relieved after the incident. Valon? Raphael? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked. "Me I'm the captain of this plane" Raphael replied with an emotionless face, "I'm going site-seeing in California mate" Valon added grinning.

Soon Yugi was up & started walking down the hall after he changed & told them about his misfortune & Atemu's inability to swim. "So the almighty Pharaoh doesn't know how to swim! I better put him in one of the swimming lessons" Raphael said ruefully. When they reached the hall they saw several spectators looking at the many TVs available. "Raphael how did you get this job?" Yugi asked bemused. "You see after the incident of Doom me, Alister & Valon used the money of Paradius & from my parents will to build a greater business empire. It is based on all sorts of things from research, technology, foods, clothing & the list goes on. I'm allowed to fly a plane whenever I have free time." Raphael said admiring what the three had accomplished. "Although you blokes won't know cause you never read the newspapers" Valon added.

After several minutes of dining on the food the group drew their glances to the amusing advertisement that had came on. They were instructed to watch the commercial by Kaiba, as it was a product created as a result of Pegasus, Duke & Setos' partnership. The picture from the previous ad changed to one where Kaiba was sitting on his desk writing in a immaculate white business suit with red polkadots. After finishing he stared at the crowd & began to talk.

_Kaiba: Hello people I'm Seto Kaiba Ceo of kaiba corp. You maybe wondering what else I do other than be dedicated to my job. I would play & feed my dog Joey Wheeler._

Joey was shocked when he heard the last two lines & immediately ordered everyone to look away from the TV & close it, but was ignored by everyone. So the commercial continued while he was dumbstruck that Pegasus & Duke didn't prevent this content to go on television.

_Duke: As most of you know dogs are man's best friend& Joey is no exception. But we all know that they need energy to keep them going & protection from insects._

_(Joey in a dog outfit he wore for Duke began scratching himself & barking)_

_Pegasus: (patting Joey) that's why we use Fantastic Wheeler snacks. (He holds up a packet that has Joey on the packet & clear plastic revealing its contents. Brown bone-shaped dog biscuits with Joey in a dog suit embedded in it) it has essential vitamins your dog needs._

_Kaiba: Iron & calcium_

_Duke: protection from parasites_

_Kaiba, Duke & Pegasus: & it comes in great flavours that dogs love._

_(Joey greedily eating the snack)_

_Announcer: Buy your Fantastic Wheeler snacks at your local supermarket today. Dogs will simply adore your gift plus it has a great smell._

Joey was obviously angered at this insulting commercial he felt like a balloon about to burst with fury. "Hey look buddy" said a small asian boy "it's the face of Fantastic Wheeler snacks". Suddenly Joey was mobbed by everyone in the hall asking him for his autograph or contract. "Look on the bright side Joey, at leastyou finally got a bit of fame & the spotlight" said Tristan trying to be optimistic. "Next time be careful what you wish for & what a big crowd you have" Tea advised & annoyingly stated the obvious. Yet Joey in his white-hot rage was listening to neither of them.

The next few days Joey continued to get recognized due to that awkward product; Tristan however took advantage of the situation & began annoying Joey with comments such as "how's the crowd fantastic Joey?", "You look good on that box" or "Were going to be seeing your master soon". However it only earned him a lump on the head. "Atemu had to take swimming lessons with 5 year olds & gained ridicule & embarrassment for a few days. He quickly progressed from the class to the advance ones & after several days they got off the plane, went into a limo & drove to Pegasus.

They arrived at his home in duelist kingdom & found that the castle had been wonderfully redecorated & went into Pegasus's office. Escorted by the guards they saw a few figures in the rooms-Arthur, Pegasus, Kaiba, Raphael, Valon & a cross dresser Alister. Alister was wearing a green miniskirt, leather high heels & a sleeveless tank top, he was looking even more feminine than he was when he served Dartz. Raphael & Valon were deeply embarrassed by their cross dresser friend.

"Excused Alister the trauma of the war seem to have effected his head even worst than before" Valon said trying to hide his flustered face. "Kaiba, Duke how dare you use those pictures" said Joey trying to kill them in his state of blind rage only to be hold back by his friends. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU 3 I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO HOSPITAL" Joey stated now furious.

"You maybe wondering why we called you here today" Arthur began. "Why, because you want us to listen to your fairy tales" Kaiba replied. "Now ,now Kaiba boy we had a deal. You stay to listen in return for us putting Joey's face on the packet" Pegasus reminded him, however this only aggravated Joey even more. "Fine" Kaiba shouted very irked. "It's about the 3 legendary knights, we believe we found out why they resemble the chosen duelist. It is because you 3 are their reincarnations your 10000 year old incarnations were brave warriors who protected Atlantis 10000 years ago… Everyone fell silent as Arthur took a pause & began talking again "Now by assembling everything we've gathered, their story is going to be told once more after the many years it was forgotten."

Author's note: Wrote that in one day never thought I could do that. Enough of present day story setting in-between memory world & Kc grand prix. Just to let you know & you won't be confused the next chapter is set 10000 years ago in Atlantis & Greece. I'm not quite sure where I should place the legendary city, Should it be in the Atlantic Ocean or near Greece. I will decide by myself or depending on the number of requests. SPOILERS-There are going to be incarnations of the characters in the modern day setting, a few original characters & the couples are remaining the same only under a different name.Please Review


	3. Birth of a legend

History of Atlantis-3 legendary knights

Author's note: I don't see why everyone bothers putting disclaimers on every single freakin chapter. I would recommend that you put it on chapter 1 the beginning of your chapter. Also there are other characters from Atlantis such as Iona, Dartz, Ironheart & Chris. Just to remind you once more so you won't be confused the story begins here & it is set in Atlantis. I have already decided the location since no-one made requests through the reviews

Far away from the east coast of Cyprus hidden away from prying eyes was a city, a city unlike all others. But what was so special about this city people? People may ask. This city was a benevolent place with kind & giving people. The people were blessed with intelligence, strength & creativity & a large place to live including great lush fertile fields, large mines & a powerful army. The very walls & building were a brilliant artistic masterpiece & there were towering water fountains, attractive life-size statues of gods & small waterfalls falling downwards on every stairs on both side trimmed with gold in the mountainous design of the very city.

Very few people located where it was hidden & if they ever tried to get closer a great banishing spell will take hold leaving them confused & in the wrong direction. Only the pure of heart could enter its intricate gates & see the wonders of marble statues, water suspended artworks & its great riches. The place was blessed with beauty due to the artistic stonework, many ore mines & resources, and much artistic genius. The fields were plentiful with meat, fruits & vegetables. The very sea that surrounded it was full of fish life & the fisherman brought in so much fish with their nets that there was always extra including the other materials they had.

They were isolated in peace from the rest of the world yet they had a great reputation for their boundless import which resulted in them becoming wealthier. Indeed wealth to the people was like the very sand of the desert. They would sometimes help the others on the planet in war & decorating & made many great allies. The civilization who lived on this city called it Atlantis after the first king Atlas & they called themselves Atlantean whom believed they were the children of Zeus. This story will focus on 3 valiant Atlantean heroes who became a legend, protected the innocent & righteous cause & fought bravely. They are the 3 legendary knights-Timaeus, Critias & Hermos.

Anibal was rushing again; he couldn't believe he was missing an event as important as this. He was finally getting a companion for life a sibling he thought as he ran his Chiton flapping like the wind. He was young with curly blonde hair & blue eyes & was now beaded with sweat from running 10 stades. As he ran his mini marathon he occasionally stopped for a drink with peasants who were laughing & grinning when they saw him. His father was well-known as a knight, a very brave & kind one indeed. He treated everyone with respect as an equal-slaves, foreigners, peasants or nobles like himself. Anibal & his family's fame were due to his father Doran noble deeds.

He raced against time until he reached his house. It had a long marble wall with sapphire lining the top & an iron door with the statues of Poseidon at both sides. It had a large garden & a great flat roof with a 4 massive vertical stone carvings each depicting 4 different mythological events. Between the carvings were spaces & in the middle was a golden door which Anibal pushed forward. "You are late" he heard a voice boomed. The large blonde man who like Anibal had blue eyes except had a timeworn moustache, a long scar on his right eye & wore red robes. He was strong built & seems to have a powerful presence as he strolled towards Anibal with a sleeping infant in his arms. "Father Doran what is my little brother's name?" Anibal inquired to his father who was known as Doran. He smiled as if glad he asked "from this day forward this infant which was born of my beautiful wife Damaris shall be called Timaeus" he said as he handed the triple-coloured baby to Anibal.

Tydeus & Vanko were working on the field watering the plants & preparing the grain for harvesting. Vanko's mother had been sick for many days & today was going to conceive the child they were expecting. Vanko had bushy brown hair, a messy face & innocent blue eyes. Tydeus was like his son only had rougher skin from the hard work as a farmer. The two often used work as a way to relieve stress & comfort themselves. This time was no exception for they were worried that the child birth may cause her to die. All of a sudden the doctor came shouting through the fields "the baby has been conceived unto this world".

Fear & worry mingled with joy & relief as they rushed to their small shanty little house. They saw the tired & panting woman with red hair holding a small child with red hair. "Lorraine how does it feel" Tydeus asked the young woman who was panting constantly. "I'm not going to make it" she said weakly "I'll be joining the gods soon in the next life…I hope to see you there" she continued. Lorraine paused for a brief moment panting with her arm now shaking. "Take good care of your son Hermos…treat him good…I hope he looks like his brother Vanko…like...His...Twin..See you in the next life" she said her last words as she collapsed lifelessly onto the bed letting Hermos slip. Vanko quickly caught his brother & began crying a river along with his father over the dead body of Lorraine. They feared that Zeus might take her life to live with him & he did.

Caesareo listened casually to her mother Eulallia panting & struggling to push the baby out & he was very observant about what was happening. He had a long red hair that was insulted for being feminine & grey curious eyes. As the son of Atlantis official librarian life was very restricting for him & he never really knew the meaning of the word fun. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the pushed out crying as it went, he watched on carefully as it was comforted by the servants & given a kiss on the head by the mother. Caesareo walked towards his mother & knew exactly what he was going to be called "I would like to make a proposal mother Eulallia" he said in a strong, hard & dominating voice "I would like my brother's name to be Critias". Eulallia smiled widely as she replied nicely "Critias it is my son".

Author's note: Unless you don't know by now Caesareo is the incarnation of Alister, Vanko is the incarnation of Valon & Anibal is the incarnation of Raphael. Don't ask me why I just thought it was a great idea if their incarnations were the brothers of the Knights (incarnations of Yugi, Seto & Joey). Some research for the fan fiction. Slightly sad introduction for Hermos I know. I don't have anything against him though or Joey just wanted to have an attempt at tragedy. I doubt I'll have more original characters, but I will continue to tell you whose incarnation is who. Oh & all the original characters name including Doran (for all you Deltora quest fans) are Greek.


	4. Conflicts of Critias

History of Atlantis- 3 legendary knights

Author's note: I hate Duel Masters, I have heaps of reasons. Any of you yugioh fans agree with me? Anyway thank you to people such as GigaBahamut & Seto's nice girl just to name a few to make my first story my most successful one. This is the first story that has reached the 100 mark in hits & I've only done 3 chapters. The 3 knights will have romance scenes (fluff as you call it) no male/male couples only heterosexual. I know disappointing for all you Yaoi fans & I don't & I never will WRITE anything on gay couples so don't bother pestering me. I just need to read a few more scenes of passionate kissing to get me inspired. Got it wrong the Atlanteans believed they were the children of Poseidon not Zeus.

In the centre of Atlantis stood a white castle, home to the royal family of Atlantis. This was the great palace of the royal family & had an ornate balcony with carving of monsters from the dominion of the beast decorating it. This balcony wasn't as high as the castle but it was enough to let one marvel at the splendour of Atlantis, its daily activities & was used for the occasional meeting of the city. The outer walls were rounded & shimmering with painted & a golden vine, leaves & flower black doorway. Within its walls was several buildings connected by a pathway like a swarm of rats, several courtyards of exotic trees & fruit with marvelous beauty.

At the 4 corners were tall towers overlooking the city. At the middle was the great white castle. The most familiar site was the king's balcony. The doors were large & red with an elaborate jeweled archway at the front. At the 4 corners were lesser towers with painted roofs joined to a block with several windows, marbled floors & decorative furniture. The roof in the middle was huge with dazzling carvings, shinning gems & a sparkling scarlet roof. Little did the citizens know including Doran & his kin had knowledge that the queen Akilina, wife of the jolly king Ironheart was expectant. Akilina had curled black hair & the sharp golden eyes of the eagle & a petite body. Most of the Atlanteans knew she was sick but never knew the causes. She had been shouting & panting in pain for what seem like hours now much to the dismay of Ironheart. Then to his overwhelming relief the shouting stopped & he began a rush to visit the room.

There in Akilina's hand was a sleeping baby with Ironheart's hair & Akilina's eyes. Proud of his heir & relieved for her wife he said "The ceremony must begin at once now that our son is born." "Indeed we must dear heart" she replied weakly & at once Ironheart took the nameless infant to the balcony & looked outwards to the city. Waiting patiently two armoured guards came to him at his orders & Ironheart turned to face them. In a oily tone he ordered "Ring the bells & order the men to blow the horns". When he said that he walked towards the throne, where his wife Akilina in her royal purple robes, golden tiara & green silk scarf soon joined her. She was wearing a lovely necklace of many gems on a fine metal chain & the main feature was the plain metallic artwork imported from Rome with a picture of a mother & son. This was one of the many traditions of the ceremony, suddenly a great roar of awakening & lively music boomed through the halls & city.

Men & woman gathered outside the castle, the crowd was so massive it was like a garden of grass. Peasants, nobles, foreigners, farmers, slaves, artisans, merchants & people of all occupation & every person right down to the infants were waiting excited outside staring at the white balcony. Then Ironheart & Akilina had stepped out of the throne room & lifted the child above their heads for all to see. The great crowd cheered & shouted blessings in such an uproar that it woke the child in a great fright. The infant had perfumes & fragrances released on it.

He was painted by pigments of the royal colours & juices & pure water were poured onto his head. The ceremony had came to it's final phase while palm leaves were fanning the prince & his parents a blue-hooded man repeated "I the representative of the people of Atlantis dub the child our future king & we recognize him as our King, our Protector ,the true heir of Atlantis & the Bloodline of Poseidon". He paused for a moment as he began again "Lord Poseidon accept your child as the next King of Atlantis. We the people of Atlantis accept you as our next king & heir to the great bloodline child of King Ironheart & Queen Akilina. By the sea water of our Lord Poseidon & the olive oil of Athena you will one day rule with just & wisdom. We anoint thee with the sacred blend Prince Dartz!" he shouted & at the end of the long speech he dipped his thumb into the bowl & made the sign of the Atlantis on his forehead.

Years went by since that fateful day when the knights were born & the knights were now active child with different unique personalities. The knights had grew to recognise Ironheart as a noble person & Dartz as a future king. However Critias was acquainted to Dartzyet rarelyplayed games with him. Timaeus being the son of a noble had the most access to Ironheart's heir & was a great companion to him.They would play games, tease the inferiors occasionally & enjoyed each other's presence & they were great friends almost inseperable. Hermos never saw the king & spent more time with his dad in the fields than in the civilian part of Atlantis.

Coincidentally all 3 of them were born the same day only under very different circumstances. That was what effected the person they grew up to be their very personality, nature & habit. They were each born into a different world although Atlantis was rich in all sorts of luxuries, like the rest of the world there was much difference in the environment of nobles, peasants, artisans, slaves & foreigners.

Life for Critias was never meant to be easy, he sighed as he thought about the mountain of a load of study & homework he would have to do after his break. "Why in Hades' name did my brother make himself a disgrace & I got landed into this position?" he muttered & questioned. Caesareo was trained to be a great librarian he was also popular due to his quick learning of magic from local tutor. However one day a spell went deeply wrong he accidentally got transported to a land of nymphs where he survived but returned a shock to everyone.

The endless torture came in the form of forced learning for him, he was forced unkindly to learn to be a nymph & dress like them. With as much magic he could summon within him he released himself from the grasp of the nymphs & returned. However he didn't return alive unscarred the endless day had shocked him into a feminine man & the family name of the librarians was also equally ruined. The reputation of Caesareo was no longer a popular young & handsome man but a womanly man dressing in girl's clothes & running around gracefully like a female, imitating a woman's voice & participating in female activities. Whenever he was on the street, he was ridiculed & became the laughing stock of many of their neighbour's jokes. If he began crying like a female & running more his reputation was ruined even more.

Caesareo still learnt magic & taught it to his brother sometimes in a womanly fashion. The reputation of the lineage of the official librarians had been deeply disgraced & dishonored; they were now the source of laughing entertainment everywhere. Even Caesareo's relatives were tormented where ever they went by friends or strangers. No-one ever thought they could recover from this great blow & tarnish of their pride.

Critias was chosen to then take his position as the next librarian he was forced into long & strict hours of homework & study. Like his relatives everywhere he went he was harassed about his brother. Critias dad was once a jolly, loving & talkative man now he was stern, secretive & moody. He no longer spent long times with his family on enjoyable activities or great feast. Instead he now spent ever-lasting days on a boat for unnecessary journeys to far away & exotic places rarely coming home. Critias was a silent, docile, gloomy & curious boy who loves to learn new things.

"Well, what do we have here boys. A soon to be gay & flirting female Critias" the older auburn-haired boy mocked him. "He'll make a good nymph wouldn't he" mocked another. "I can see him prancing around like a little girl right now" the tallest man added with glee. Critias could feel tears forming in his eye & a drop falled down his face despite his best efforts to blink it back. "Aww is the little baby girl starting to cry. You should run home like your freak of a brother & cry on your mother's shoulders" he crooned in an annoying baby tone creating more mocking & laughing. Finally Critias had enough & did a well-aimed punch at the leader's face. He was thrown back by the force when Critias' fist came in contact with his face.

He then stared at him his eyes burning with blind rage & his face showing the signs of anger & pain. His face had a torrent of blood dripping from his nose & after a long pause & a frightening death stare he spoke. "Cheap shot huh you weakling. YOU PATHETIC GIRL TAKE THIS!" & he forced Critias to his feet by aiming his fist at his groin. "That was for my face you stupid nymph" he shouted as his body was burning with the presence that rivaled the anger of Leto's twins. The rest of the gang joined in & began hitting, stomping or kicking Critias maliciously without any remorse. He tried to defend by hitting them back but the gang quickly overwhelmed him.

A boy with red hair was running through the crowd when he saw what was happening to Critias. He had mud on his dirty face, bushy hair & was wearing dilapidated clothing. Thinking quickly yet with reluctance he took a rock & threw it at the auburn-haired leader & drew his attention to himself. "Leave him alone!" he shouted & began fighting the entire gang of common thugs.

Author's note: Who is this boy who came to Critias need? What is the stranger's name? Also I enjoy writing this chapter it does express things from real life. E.g. getting tormented by a gang, person helping a stranger when his getting mobbed & family conflict & I'm sorry for you if any of the events or situation of the characters reflects your life & everyone does go through bullying like Critias & Caesareo. You just have to learn how to deal with it.

The boy is obvious in a way & right now the knights are in their childhood at 8 year old. The story will continue to include the conflicts & hardship faced in everyday life & in everyone's social life. The hardships faced by the knights are real & the spoilers I'll give you is that the 3 legendary knights will be living in a fantasy setting of Atlantis but like all humans they will each suffer their personal hardships that will likewise include the rest of the characters. Remember to review I'm low on ideas for the other fan fiction. My holidays are coming soon so I wish everyone Merry Christmas & a Happy New year. I'm certainly enjoying this first time writing of the 3 legendary knights as much as you enjoy reading it.


	5. Hermos problems

History of Atlantis-3 legendary knights

Author's note: I know it's been a long time since I've updated but better late than never. Also I'm planning the plot, complications etc for this series I'm going to call the UCW for short. I'm not going to tell anyone the full name; because I'm suspicious you might take the idea. Also Happy New Year to everyone.

A farmer's boy, that was the common title of Hermos, one of the three men who were to become the three legendary knights. His rise to power and valiance was most definitely an inspiring and bemusing story for the people below the nobles in the Atlantean hierarchy pyramid. At the time of his peculiar childhood, Hermos was never envisioned nor thought to one day become a powerful defender of the utopian society.

Hermos decided to go for a walk. He fondly remembered that short talk that had sealed his enjoyable situation. After all, it wasn't everyday that he got a chance to go visit the more civilized part of Atlantis. He still replayed those very same short moments in his head. "Hermos, I need you to go to town to sell our products and I need you to repay a few debts" he said grimly. Ecstatically he rushed out of the house, places the food in the carriage and whipped the donkey multiple times with the lease in his excitement.

The donkey whom they called Mari-Su had scars of being whipped constantly with the ropes and was known to travel long distances. In his early childhood Hermos and Vanko were reminded how they both bashed the donkey. One of them will get on its perfectly furry back and fiercely hit it while the other kicked it mercilessly. However Tydeus didn't mind and encouraged this behavior only to this beautiful donkey. Some say he hated animals, others believed it was an unbearable dislike for the donkey, but some believed it was the donkey's odd features.

Mari-Su was a young, tamed and flawless donkey with smooth and straight grey fur. She had a strange pink mane and was remarkably intelligent and beautiful (for a donkey). Mari-Su suffered several tragic misfortunes including being whipped, trapped in a cage, and kicked by other horses and donkeys, being beaten since she was a baby and having mud thrown at her. But you shouldn't pity Mari-Su because her role is only small and unimportant due to the fact she's a donkey. She is just a donkey that doesn't deserve to be important or have a story focusing on her life.

In a blink of an eye, Mari-Su jolted to the city with such lightning speed. Many found it hard to believe that a donkey like that could defy common logic and do amazing things. Mari-Su had an odd ability to figure out many sums, even though no-one taught her and she never saw anyone doing math sums and could run faster than a leopard. Hermos quickly sold all the stock with his cunning abilities and set out to explore the beautiful city.

Even though his father told him to be back as soon as he sold the stock, his childhood curiosity overtook him. Tying Mari-Su to a public area, he immediately scrawled in Greek 'Kick the Donkey or throw rotten vegetables at her' on the wall nearby. Then happily he ran down the white brick alleys. Hermos grinned as he remembered everything he did in those hours of freedom. He teased the neighbouring stall holders, brought delicious treats which he never thought possible, met new friends and played several games, visited the oracle and greeted the nobles. He also visited famous landmarks which he could only imagine from the descriptions of his brother and father.

But he was dumb struck at the beauty of the city as well as the marvelous places he visited. He couldn't believe how magnificent Atlantis really was in real life and broke into tears of joy when he looked at the colorful roofs, waterfalls on the stairs, pulchritudinous artworks and towering statues. Yet he thanked his brother for this pleasurable experience of beauty. Hermos had made a deal with his brother Vanko, he promised to do most of his farm work and chores in exchange for his visit to the city. Vanko being a nice and generous person got himself stung by a bee to secure the deal.

Hermos was saddened to see his brother in pain, but it was the only way to make sure he could go. Hermos wasn't surprised that Vanko would jeopardize his health for him, after all Vanko was always a loyal older brother. He sighed as he thought about him but he knew his father would never allow him to go to the civilized part of the city if he asked. He tried this many times only to fail and get sent to his room. Tydeus had become over-protective of Hermos after the death of his dear wife Lorraine. He was told that his mother died at childbirth by Vanko and Tydeus swore in Poseidon's name to protect him.

Hermos had button-like brown eyes and rough, bushy red hair. He was curious, temperamental, friendly and chivalrous. He also had a habit for joining into fights to defend someone. It seems as though Lorraine sort of got her dying wish. Due to the fact Vanko and Hermos had a lot in common despite their differing appearance.

Tydeus often prevented Hermos from danger and kept him under his supervision constantly. He never let him into the city due to fear of abduction and gave him clothes to protect from bees and other possible dangers. Tydeus never knew that his over-protection was ruining Hermos childhood and preventing him from many positive influences. Tydeus suffered great fear and paranoia ever since Lorraine's death. In fact there was a curfew and the two brothers were forced into many daily rituals to keep them safe and healthy.

Hermos had been rebellious today and was thankful for Vanko's help. He continued walking until he heard the sounds of fist hitting an object and cries for help. He sprinted to the source of noise, praying that it wasn't too late to help the stranger. Running past artwork after artwork, fountain after fountain, jolting stair after stair and passing house after house. He stopped as he saw a group of boys maliciously kicking and punching a boy about his age. They had a glint of malice in their eyes as they bashed the boy rolling on the floor, trying not to break into tears. A crowd was already there jeering, laughing and making jokes about him as he was being mobbed.

He saw enough and looked around with prying eyes like a cat for an object. He picked up a rough rock and threw it with might at what he suppose was the leader. The auburn-haired teen looked at him with great anger burning in his eyes. "LEAVE HIM ALONE" he shouted so everyone could hear. He looked around and saw confused and some jeering faces looking at him as though he was mad. Perhaps they consider this boy an outcast and its taboo to stand up for him he thought as he dodged a punch.

Hermos didn't know what to expect from gang fights, he only fought one on one to defend his brother and family. He hadn't fought for a long time, nor did he know what the civilized people (as he called them) fighting techniques were. Dodging as much punches and fighting back as hard as he could to defend the boy. He was also suffering the hurting effects of some of the well-aimed hits as he fought wildly. Soon the unknown boy stood up and joined him in the battle, working together like generals trying to destroy an army. However the powerful adolescents soon prevailed as the entire onlookers joined in. Two people gripped them on the floor while the others stoned them with glee.

"Stone the rejects" Hermos heard them shout as a rain of stone came down on them. He felt blood dripping in torrents from his wounds, new wounds forming and old wounds drawing fresh blood. He tossed his head and closed his eyes as he saw the blonde and himself in a pool of blood. I'll be joining my mother gladly soon he thought to himself as the ordeal continued. Just when he thought death was near he heard a faint sound as if it was a shout from miles away. "I order you to stop this stoning of these innocent people" the voice seems to whisper and then he fainted into darkness.

Disclaimer: The author doesn't condone cruelty or bashing of innocent animals in real life. He does however gladly accept and condones Mary Sue bashing in any form on fanfic. Also if you bash Mary Sue like I did in the form of a donkey in real life or any other form of animal cruelty…I'M GOING TO GET THE POLICE ON YOU! YOU SADISTIC BASTARD.

Author's note: Well that was obvious, that it was Hermos. Anyway please review and what do you think of the story so far? Do you have any problems with this strange new type of Mary Sue bashing. If I did a Marlin in Tydeus, it's purely coincidental. (Marlin is the over-protective father of Nemo in Finding Nemo in case you don't know) If you don't understand some of the words, use a dictionary. Also I'm not quite sure, if I can add plot to this story. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

It's too bad they don't consider the important knights a character on this website,then I wouldn'tneed to put this story under minor character categories. Also I've notice there isn't one story on Princess Chris, daughter of Atlantis. Does she have a full name? Then her name wouldn't sound that peculiar. No offense to the people who also have this shorten name,but I do find it peculiar. I might do a story on the innocent minor character who fought against her father in the battle of Atlantis.


End file.
